¿Cómo imaginar?
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: ¿Por qué querría despertar al día siguiente, si él no volvería a estar? SuFin. Human AU.


Berwald despertó temprano ese día, a diferencia de varios otros días donde dormía hasta más tarde. Su vista se quedó fija en la ventana, notando que el sol empezaba a salir y supo que debía de levantarse para ir a trabajar. Cuando se dio vuelta, la dura realidad volvió a golpearle cuando no vio a nadie a lado de él.

Suspiró.

Se levantó de la cama con algo de pesadez, quería seguir durmiendo, porque así, esa era la única forma de estar con _él._

 _¿Cómo imaginar, que la vida sigue igual?_

 _¿Cómo si tus pasos ya no cruzan el portal?_

 _¿Cómo pretender esta realidad?_

 _¿Cómo si hasta ayer, brillaba_

 _el cielo en tu mirar?_

Comenzó a arreglarse, a vestirse formal, a peinarse y finalmente, mirar esa foto en la pared, de él y Tino el día de su boda.

La cabeza de daba vueltas, cada vez que recordaba a su pequeño finés, a ese que ya no estaba, que se había ido tan repentinamente, dejándole con dos hijos que cuidar, esos dos lindos niños que ambos habían adoptado para cuidarlos y criarlos con tanto amor, ahora solo lo tenían a él.

La noticia había golpeado a los dos infantes tan fuertemente, que Berwald tuvo que hacer mil y un cosas para que la noticia no les doliera tanto como le estaba doliendo a él afrontar todo eso. Sus amigos habían intentado ayudarle, pero la tristeza seguía impregnada en el aire de esa casa, donde se habían compartido muchas risas y tiempos en familia y amigos, que estaba llena de memorias que no querían morir, pero al no hacerlo solo aumentaban el dolor en los corazones de todos los que conocieron a Tino.

 _¿Cómo consolar a la rosa y al jazmín?_

 _¿Cómo si tu risa ya no se oye en el jardín?_

 _¿Cómo he de mentirles que mañana volverás?_

 _¿Cómo despertar si tú no estás?_

Respiró profundamente antes de tomar su cartera y salir de su casa, rumbo a uno de los lugares más tristes que pueden existir en la vida de una persona. Justo antes de llegar, compró un hermoso ramo de flores, las que solían ser las favoritas de Tino.

Pronto arribó al cementerio, uno bastante bonito para ser lo que era.

Caminó entre las tumbas hasta llegar a la que buscaba, en ella se escribía lo que tanto le dolía y costaba leer, lo que marcó su vida para siempre y lo había sumido en una tristeza que parecía interminable.

 _¿Cómo imaginar, que la vida sigue igual?_

 _¿Cómo si tus pasos ya no cruzan el portal?_

 _¿Cómo pretender esta realidad?_

 _¿Cómo si hasta ayer, brillaba_

 _el cielo en tu mirar?_

Se inclinó y dejó las flores sobre la tumba, mirándola un poco. Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a aguarse y esta era la tercera vez que lo hacían. La primera vez fue cuando Tino se lo dijo, cuando le abrazó tristemente al enterarse que su pequeño tenía cáncer.

La segunda vez que lloró, fue cuando los doctores le avisaron de su muerte, cuando ya nada se pudo hacer por el pequeño finlandés, quien se había ido para siempre.

No lloró en su funeral, no podría hacerlo en frente de sus hijos, quienes ya estaban lo suficientemente tristes con la pérdida de Tino, como para todavía ver a su padre llorar amargamente por la pérdida de su más grande amor.

 _¿Cómo consolar a la rosa y al jazmín?_

 _¿Cómo si tu risa ya no se oye en el jardín?_

 _¿Cómo he de mentirles que mañana volverás?_

 _¿Cómo despertar si tú no estás?_

Limpió sus lágrimas después de un rato dejándolas caer. La gente que no lo conocía, solía pensar que por su aspecto, era un hombre que no dejaba a los sentimientos salir y era un poco verdad, no era bueno mostrando sus sentimientos, pero, con su familia era diferente, con Tino _todo_ era diferente, porque podía decirle lo que sentía sin temor a ser juzgado.

Ahora no lo podría hacer más.

Casi era hora de recoger a sus hijos en la escuela, así que salió y caminó directo a esta, donde los recogió y fue directo a su casa. Sus hijos platicaban animadamente acerca de lo que habían hecho en clases, como si no recordaran que su madre se había ido, pero eso alegró un poco a Berwald, lo último que quería era ver a sus pequeños llorar, por lo que se había empeñado en darles el doble de amor, ese que Tino ya no podría mostrarles _físicamente,_ se dio la tarea de hacerlo él.

 _¿Cómo pretender esta realidad?_

 _¿Cómo si hasta ayer, brillaba_

 _el cielo en tu mirar?_

El día pasó normal, casi como si nada hubiese pasado en lo absoluto. Cenaron a la hora que debían cenar -Lo único diferente, era que él había tenido que hacer la comida y no Tino- vieron TV juntos y luego cada quién se encerró en sus propias actividades. Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Todo el mundo fue a su habitación, justo para descansar y comenzar al día siguiente una monótona rutina.

Berwald caminó un poco desganado hasta su habitación y se quitó su ropa, para ponerse una más cómoda. Miró la foto de Tino en la cómoda antes de acostarse.

 _¿Cómo he de mentirles que mañana volverás?_

 _¿Cómo despertar si tú no estás?_

 _¿Cómo despertar si tú no estás?_

Su sonrisa, llena de luz.

Sus ojos, llenos de felicidad.

Su rostro, lleno de ternura.

Todo se había ido. Solo quedaba lo que aún latía.

Algún día se volverían a encontrar, pero por ahora, sería dormir, pero ¿Por qué querría despertar? Tino no estaría al día siguiente, ni al próximo… Tino no estaría más. ¿Por qué despertar?

Cerró los ojos y se dejó ir al mundo de los sueños, donde aún podía escuchar su voz hablarle, donde aún podía tomarle la mano y acercarlo para darle un beso lleno de amor.

Porque Tino, estaba muerto.

 _si tú no estás..._


End file.
